Sweet Betrayal
by Skyelia
Summary: In a world of violence,lots of innocents are dying under the evil rule of Alexander.Everything seems lost until a group of young heroes appears to save the day but will they be strong enought to do it?My first Oneshot


Sweet betrayal

-Hurry, we have to get moving as fast as possible, we have almost won "exclaimed Ally cheerfully.

_Twilight came _

_Only one last ray of light stood up_

_Preventing darkness to take over_

_In the middle of the ray of light_

_Hope revives_

_And as it does so, they rise from the shadows of despair _

The land in front of us was red. All covered by pools of blood oozing from the dead bodies of both warriors and whole town was burning, columns of thick black smoke were rising, and ash was being carried away by the wind as if carrying away the news of this slaughter. Some survivors were crying bitterly over the dead bodies, hoping that they would wake up though they know it wouldn't happen. This night black sky had turned to a fiery red colordue to the flames consuming the buildings. Breathing had become difficult and we had to gasp for air every now and then. Lucky were we that the air had not been poisoned like they had done in the past.

_The flames engulfed everything_

_Burning all to ashes_

_Doom seems to be coming_

_Heroes from the shadows, will you save us?_

Only one thing stood in between us and our goaland it was the huge castle like iron doors of the room. I frowned and mentally laughed at him for having underestimated us so much. He did not know it yet but this was going to be his greatest mistake. I gave the signal to Matt.

-Great! My turn to show off now!"He grinned goofily and I was taken aback by his usual optimism even during critical moments. He lifted his bow, notched his arrow and aimed at the doors. Normally people would have thought we were crazy to think an arrow could destroy these doors but we fully trusted Matt. He concentrated, narrowed his eyesand shot. The arrow flew at a-beyond-human-eye-sight speed and stuck itself into the door as it exploded. A pair of green eyes glittered in the darkness. We all recognized who it was!

-Alexander" hissed Drew and his twin Liz together.

-I knew this would happen sooner or later" His voice was ironic and as he stepped out of the darkness, a ray of moon light fell on his face revealing his features. His red hair falling over the left part of his face covering his eye. His gaze shifted from all of us to rest on me.

-Rukii, it's been long since we last saw each other, just thinking about it makes me melancholic "He spoke up, placing his hand over his forehead and sighing at the end to make it credulous.

-I don't care because you'll soon be dead..."I spat these words coldly.

He put on a fake offended face.

-Cut out your acting! Nobody here is buying it!"Snapped Liz with an unusual harshness in her voice.

-It's good to see you are not as stupid as you seem to be "He laughed thinking it was funny.

-Lame! I took out my gun and in the blink of an eye, I was pointing it at his , Ally and Matt stared at me, their mouths dropping of surprise. Apparently they were as surprised as Alexander. My move had taken him by surprise and it had cut his laughter out short.

_Darkness goes away_

_Light comes back_

_Still something's not right_

_Light cannot be seen…_

-H-h-h-h how did you do that?" he managed to stammer.

-It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that it is check and la vista, Alexander"I whispered in his ear."Humpf!I guess I wasn't strong enough to win,huh?Sis,I leave you what I started, make me proud" He smiled and closed his eyes waiting for the final strike. I did not hesitate even once and shot. The sound of the bullet being fired tore the silence of the night apart. I stared disgusted at the dead body of Alexander lying down.

-Leaving me what he had…í spoke in a low almost inaudible voice. I let these thoughts sink in and laughed" Stupid bro"

-I-i-it's over! Alexander's dead!"Shouted Liz joyfully, sounding more like her usual self, her eyes filled with tears. The others were as happy and relieved as Liz. They still could not believe the cause of all their nightmares, Alexander,a world wide known criminal who had done the worst atrocities ever and who had slaughtered so many innocents, was now dead. Ally jumped of joy, while weeping and smiling like she would die the next moment. Matt fell to his knees, crying openly for once and ass for Drew; he stood there looking way more relaxed than before.

As far as I knew, I still had something to do. I bent down and took out my brother's dagger along with a very ancient phoenix pendant from his pocket. I eyed the pendant curiously, examining carefully the symbols carved in the phoenix's by this antic piece of art, I tied it around my neck and turned back to face my comrades.

-We did it, all thanks to you, Rukii"Liz squealed as she moved forward to hug me.

_New page for new beginning_

_In the middle of the white page_

_A spot of black ink_

_Bounding the future to the return of darkness_

_The heroes thought the battle was over_

_But it was not _

_They thought they had won_

_But they had lost_

_One of them was a traitor._

A drop of blood fell on the ground, followed by the other scarlet drops. Liz screamed in agony while the others gaped at the scene, their eyes filled with horror and disbelief. The dagger had sliced through her heart.

-Holy shit, Rukii! Why did you do that!Ally blurted out, her voice clearly affected by her emotions.

I glared at them evilly and answered flatly "because I no longer needed her"

-How can you say that? You were the one who helped us to get freedom why?"Asked Matt with his voice cracked, trying to swallow his tears.

-I already told you my reasons" I replied, my face emotionless while I took the dagger out of Liz's body. Her eyes went blank and her body fell down heavily.

-NOOOO!It was Drew. He rushed to his sister's side followed by the others.

-Wake up! Wake up Liz! I know you can!" He whispered softly while shaking her dead body.

After a few seconds, he got up and pointed at me.

-You!"He snarled angrily sounding more animal than human, his eyes filled with hatred and his face deformed by anger. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!I don't care about if you helped us or not but I'll definitely make you pay!"He lurched forward, drawing out his sword. I smirked. Some humans were really stupid to let their emotions take over so easily and to even have emotions.

*later*

The full moon was high up in the sky. It bathed me of its light. I was covered with blood, the blood of my comrades. Their bodies were lying inanimated in front of me in a big pool of blood. I remembered Ally's last words and couldn't help myself muttering "I did it for the power! Now that I have the pendant, I'll have unlimited amounts of power"

I was alone in this ravaged town but it didn't matter anymore because I chose the path of Darkness. So I was now a villain and an outlaw in the eyes of the law. I shot a last glance at my ex comrades before walking away. I smirked while saying out loud "I have it all now! Power,it's mine and mine only" I didn't have any special plans for now and finding new companions was definitely not on the top of my to-do list. "Maybe I can follow the path of darkness and see where it takes me even if that means I'll die a slow and painful death all alone"

I laughed fiendishly while placing my hand over the pendant which was emitting a blood-red light and which was burning hot. I walked away, my silhouette mixing with the shadows, fading in the darkness of the night. "Life as a villain won't be so bad"I murmured as a light breeze swept past my face,ruffling my that you could see of me was the blood red killer eyes shining menacingly in the dark.

A story doesn't always end up the way people want you to think it will end.


End file.
